It Has To Be You
by edogawa Luffy
Summary: Summary didalam. Intinya tentang Suzuya Tooru yang jatuh cinta pada Tsugumi Seishirou. Bagaimana jadinya jika keduanya bertemu lagi? Apakah Tsugumi akan menerimanya atau menolaknya? Silahkan dibaca. Terima kasih. Based on Nisekoi chapter 25 : Love Letter. Tsugumi x Suzuya.


**Disclaimer** : Nisekoi bukan punya saya, tapi punya Nomi Koshi.

 **Summary** : Suzuya Tooru, laki-laki yang sudah memberikan Tsugumi Seishirou surat cinta, selalu menyukai Seishirou. Bahkan ketika dia sudah ditolak oleh hitwoman itu, bagaimana jadinya jika mereka bertemu lagi di situasi yang tak terduga? Apakah kali ini Seishirou akan menerimanya atau menolaknya lagi?

 **Warning** : OOC, AU/AR/AT, 1% canon, 99% karangan author, alur ga beraturan, banyak typo, dll.

 **IT HAS TO BE YOU**

Pertama kali aku melihatnya aku sudah tahu kalau dia seorang gadis tapi yang jadi pertanyaanku mengapa dia berpakaian laki-laki? Saat itu aku tidak terlalu memerdulikannya. Mungkin hampir seluruh sekolah membicarakan anak pindahan yang berpakaian laki-laki itu di hari pertamanya, bahkan siswi di kelasku saja sibuk membicarakan seperti "Lihat ga anak baru itu, ya ampun melted banget ya... cool banget, dia bahkan lebih keren dari suzuya-kun." Belum lagi siswa yang berkomentar "Apa benar dia itu laki-laki, dia terlalu cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki" mendengar semua komentar itu menimbulkan sedikit rasa penasaran dalam diriku.

"Ichijou Raku, aku pikir kau akan lari dari duel ini."

"Hah... kenapa aku harus lari, aku harus menunjukkan sisi priaku pada sayangku kan."

Oh. Anak baru itu menantang Ichijou-kun, menarik sekali. Tanpa sadar aku memperhatikannya dari jendela kelasku.

"Oh jadi duel itu beneran."

Jitakan pelan dari buku teks mendarat di kepalaku dari Kyoko-sensei.

"Suzuya-kun, silakan jawab soal halaman 23. Semuanya."

Aku hanya meringis melihat Kyoko-sensei, bu guru itu benar-benar menyeramkan jika marah. Aku pun menjawab soal yang dimaksud dengan lancar. Saat itulah aku mendengar keributan di luar kelas, saat aku melirik ke luar kelas, Ichijou-kun dan anak baru itu berlarian. Sepertinya anak baru itu menembakkan pistol ke arahnya. Tepat saat itu bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi, aku mengambil kesempatan ini untuk ke kamar mandi. Disaat itulah aku melihat mereka berdua terjatuh entah dari lantai berapa. Tapi aku tidak peduli, aku harus ke kamar mandi. Itu yang lebih penting.

XXX

"Waaa... jadi dia perempuan ya... waaa cantiknya."

"Aa.. manisnya."

Ada apa sih? Aku bertanya-tanya melihat ekspresi teman-temanku dan komentar yang mereka lontarkan. Aku baru menyadarinya saat aku melangkah ke luar kelas, disana berdiri anak baru itu yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan malu-malu, saat itu juga aku... tak sadar telah berhenti bernafas. Saat dia memakai baju pria dia terkesan dingin namun yang dihadapanku ini membuatku menyadari kalau dia memang seorang wanita. Jantungku berdetak kencang dan wajahku menjadi panas.

"Ojou, ini. Kenapa aku memakai baju ini?"

"Sudah kubilang kan kau harus tampil feminin, Tsugumi."

Itu pertama kali aku melihat anak baru itu sebagai seorang gadis tapi aku belum menyukainya, setidaknya aku belum menyadarinya.

XXX

Sejak aku menyadari bahwa dia benar-benar seorang gadis, tanpa sadar aku terus mengikutinya dengan mataku. Entah bagaimana aku selalu bisa menemukannya saat kami olahraga gabungan, saat aku sedang di klub ketika dia pulang sekolah bareng Kirisaki-san dan tanpa aku sadari aku selalu memperhatikannya.

"Hei Ichijou Raku."

Lagi - lagi dia menantang Ichijou Raku. Anak Yakuza itu tampak terbiasa dengan semua tantangan itu. "Ada apa Tsugumi?" Aku mendengar Ichijou-kun bertanya. "Kau mau apa dengan Ojou?" Aku mendengar dia balik bertanya. "Aku ada perlu dengan Honey. Honey, bisa ikut aku sebentar." Aku melihat Ichijou-kun dan hmmm... kalo gak salah Kirisaki-san menjauh dari kelas olahraga mereka. Anak baru itu, Tsugumi Seishiro-san, dia tidak mengikuti mereka hanya saja garis pandangnya mengikuti bukan mengikuti Kirisaki-san tapi Ichijou-kun. Ini menarik.

"Suzuya!"

BUAKK

Wajahku terkena bola. Guru olahraga yang mirip gorila dan teman sekelasku pada datang mengerumuniku, sekilas aku melihat anak baru melihat ke arahku namun dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya menuju pasangan Ichijou-Kirisaki.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau tak tampak tidak ada apa-apa, Tooru."

"Suzuya, kenapa kau tidak membuat surat cinta saja untuknya?"

"Surat cinta?"

"Iya... surat cinta."

Saat temanku menyarankan itu, aku pikir itu bukanlah ide yang bagus jadi aku mengabaikannya namun waktu terus berjalan, tidak terasa sudah lebih sebulan anak baru itu bersekolah di SMA Bonyari. Di klub bola maupun di jam pelajaran, aku selalu saja memikirkannya, sepertinya aku memang menyukainya. Itu pertama kalinya aku merasa seperti itu jadi aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Hei... bagaimana kau menulis surat cinta?"

"Tanya saja sama Miyanagi, dia setiap hari selalu menulis surat cinta untuk Onodera Kosaki, kau tahu kan gadis manis dari kelas Tsugumi-chan, tapi tak satupun yang diberikannya hahaha..."

"Urusai! Kakiku gemetaran setiap kali melihatnya, saat aku mendekati lokernya entah mengapa aku selalu merasakan aura penuh kebencian yang menusuk punggungku. Aku jadi tidak berani dan hanya menyimpannya di laci kamarku."

Miyanagi Satou adalah salah satu teman baikku, kami sudah sekelas sejak masih TK. Aku juga tahu kalau dia jatuh cinta pada Onodera Kosaki sejak pertama melihat gadis itu di upacara penerimaan siswa baru SMA Bonyari. Dia bilang sih, gadis itu imut dan menggemaskan. Tapi Miyanagi orang yang pendiam, ralat maksudku mendadak jadi pendiam jika di dekat orang yang disukainya. Sebenarnya itu pemandangan yang lucu karena kau seperti melihat sesuatu hal yang langka. Akhirnya atas saran Miyanagi dan temanku lainnya, aku membuat surat cinta versiku sendiri. Aku memberanikan diri menaruhnya di lokernya keesokan harinya.

.

.

.

Aku menunggu di belakang gedung sekolah seperti yang kutulis di suratku, ah aku benar-benar gugup. Mungkin dia tidak datang. Mungkin dia membuang suratku tanpa dibaca. Mungkin dia...

Dia datang. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Aku bahkan tak bisa bergerak saat dia datang ke arahku. Ah dia benar-benar sangat cantik.

"Kau datang? Aku pikir kau tak akan datang... jadi... apa jawabanmu?"

Dia berbeda dari apa yang kuperhatikan selama ini. Dia lebih seperti... seorang gadis saat itu.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu."

Ah, aku tahu pasti ditolak.

"Oh aku mengerti."

"Apa kau menyukai orang lain?"

Ini hanya dugaanku saja tapi aku tetap ingin menanyakannya, mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa move on. Tapi dia tidak menjawabnya, mataku membulat saat melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Baru kali itu aku melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang seperti itu. Saat itu aku benar-benar yakin kalo dia menyukai orang lain dan tidak ada tempat untukku dihatinya. Aku berbalik menuju sekolah... itu sudah jam pulang sekolah jadi aku...

.

.

"Yo Suzuya, aku traktir makan yuk!"

"Miyanagi, kau menungguku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah tahu bakal ditolak, jadi aku menunggu disini untuk menghiburmu. Setelah makan kita main game yuk."

"Aku pikir kau akan mengajakku belajar seperti biasa."

"Kita ini sedang patah hati, jadi nikmati patah hati ini dulu."

"Hahaha... apa-apaan tuh."

"Suzuya, suatu saat nanti kita akan menjadi lebih baik dari sekarang dan akan menemukan cinta sejati kita, kuharap itu Kosaki-chan untukku dan Tsugumi-chan untukmu."

"Hahaha... ya, itu bukan ide yang buruk."

Kami pun makan di maid cafe lalu lanjut ke karaoke setelah itu kami ke rumah Miyanagi bermain game sampai pagi. Rumah Miyanagi dan rumahku bersebelahan jadi terkadang kami suka bertukar kamar kalau sedang bosan dan orangtua kami tidak pernah tahu.

XXX

"Suzuya, apa kau dengar Kamedamoshi malam ini?"

"Oh, maksudmu yang pegangan tangan siswi dan siswanya?"

"Iya! Bukankah itu hebat apalagi itu diputuskan oleh undian loh. Aku harap bisa mendapat nomor yang sama dengan Kosaki-chan."

"Ya... aku juga."

"Ya, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita bisa bersama dengan gadis yang kita sukai."

Malam pun tiba dan seluruh murid kelas satu SMA Bonyari berkumpul di hutan untuk Kamedamoshi. Aku tidak melihat Tsugumi-san saat aku sampai, aku terus mencarinya dan ternyata dia sedang berbicara dengan Kyoko-sensei.

"Onodera nomor 12! Onodera nomor 12!"

Kulihat Miyanagi seperti merapal mantra, dia bahkan membawa jimat dari kuil. Kapan dia ke kuil, entahlah aku tidak tahu. Dengan semangat 45 dia pun mengambil nomor undian dan dia benar-benar gampang ditebak. Dia langsung berubah transparan dan menjadi abu, sudah pasti nomornya bukan 12.

"Miyanagi, kenapa kau mengambil undian di tempat cewek?"

"Eeh!"

"Berapa nomormu?"

"21."

Kini giliran aku yang jadi abu. Kenapa aku harus berpasangan dengan Miyanagi. Aah... saat aku ingin tukaran dengan siswi sekelasku, mereka menolak. Aku lihat Tsugumi-san dan Miyamoto-san juga berpasangan.

"Miyanagi, aku tidak mau berpegangan tangan."

"Siapa juga yang mau pegangan tangan."

XXX

"Sachin, Onodera-san katanya jadi juliet loh. Mau lihat ga?"

"Beneran?"

"Iya... Tsugumi-kun juga ikut loh. Nonton yuk."

Itu adalah festival sekolah. Gosip beredar pasangan fenomenal Ichijou-Kirisaki akhirnya putus soalnya banyak yang menyaksikan kalau Kirisaki menampar Ichijou-kun di koridor dan dia juga menolak jadi peran Juliet dan akhirnya Onodera-san yang dapat peran itu. Itu sih cuma gosip, aku tahu Ichijou-kun dan Kirisaki-san saling menyukai meskipun tidak terlihat begitu tapi yang aku lihat begitu atau setidaknya itu yang kuharapkan, mungkin jauh dari dalam hatiku aku berharap begitu dan Tsugumi-san bisa menyukaiku.

"Suzuya, cepetan nanti kita tidak kebagian tempat duduk."

"Iya, iya."

Ketika kami sampai di gym. Seluruh ruangan sudah penuh. Miyanagi benar-benar gampang ditebak, mukanya merona merah dan dia berubah tegang di tempat duduknya. Ketika aku melihat ke arah panggung, oh... Onodera-san. Meskipun hanya sekilas, memang sih dia terlihat manis dan cantik dengan kostum julietnya itu.

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah Tsugumi-san juga berperan dalam drama ini. Aku menantikannya, kostum seperti apa yang dia pakai ya...

.

.

.

.

Drama pun dimulai namun yang jadi juliet bukan Onodera-san, tetapi Kirisaki-san. Mungkin dia sudah baikan dengan Ichijou-kun.

"Hei itu Tsugumi-chan, kan?" Celetuk Miyanagi.

Aku kembali memfokuskan ke panggung dan benar saja. Dia terlihat lucu dengan kostum dan wig itu.

"Jangan berhenti Romeo. Ternyata ini adalah saat dimana pelayannya memantapkan niatnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Romeo."

Oh. Siapa narator itu?

Aku semakin penasaran apa yang akan dilakukannya. Dia terlihat marah dengan narasi itu. Aku bahkan mendengar komentar-komentar pedas dari penonton. Ah itu membuatku ingin berteriak pada penonton itu untuk diam tapi melihat Tsugumi-san dipanggung canggung begitu membuatku terpana.

"Romeo, aku... aku... aku selalu me- ah aku tidak bisa!"

NYUT

Jantungku berdetak kencang. Dadaku terasa sesak. Melihatnya hampir mengatakannya. Aku tidak pernah melihat ekspresinya yang begitu. Tapi bukan aku yang membuatnya begitu. Itu Ichijou Raku. Aku pun meninggalkan drama itu bersama Miyanagi. Lagi-lagi kami berdua yang berjalan-jalan di festival sekolah.

"Miyanagi, kau terlihat murung."

"Kau juga, Suzuya."

"Hei... bagaimana kalau kita tiduran saja di rooftop."

"Iya itu ide yang bagus."

XXX

Sudah lebih dari sebulan sejak penolakan itu, aku masih mengikuti klub dan menjalani hari-hariku seperti biasa tapi aku tidak pernah sekalipun melepaskan pandanganku dari Tsugumi-san saat aku tak sengaja menangkapnya dengan mataku. Ini adalah hari valentine. Tidak... tidak... aku tidak mengharapkan cokelat atau apa, tanpa diharapkan aku pasti dapat kok.

Tapi di hari valentine itu ada hal menarik yang terjadi, saat aku berjalan menuju kelasku, aku melihat seorang gadis memberikan cokelat untuk Tsugumi-san, sepertinya dia masih berpikir kalau Tsugumi-san itu laki-laki atau Tsugumi-san terlalu charming dimatanya sehingga dia memberikan cokelat itu untuknya. Namun bukan itu yang bikin menarik, ketika aku melewati Tsugumi-san aku tidak sengaja mendengar dia bertanya soal valentine pada kalau tidak salah Maiko-kun dan Miyamoto-san dan tak lama setelah itu aku melihat Maiko-kun berlari menghindar kejaran Tsugumi-san. Aku tidak pernah bosan melihatnya. Aku rasa aku tahu mengapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya bahkan ketika dia sudah menolakku.

"Suzuya-kun, tolong terima Honmei ini."

"Hmm... maaf tapi aku tak bisa menerimanya. Aku..."

"Tidak apa. Kalau setelah sebulan ini, perasaanmu tidak juga berubah, kalau kau mau putus denganku pada saat itu... aku tidak akan mencegahmu."

"Oke... tapi tetap aku tak bisa menerimanya. Aku tidak mau menyakiti hatimu, tapi aku akan mengambil cokelat ini."

"Terima kasih Suzuya-kun."

Gadis itu pun berbalik dan berlari entah kemana. Tsuchiya Ayano, dia manajer di klub sepak bola sekolah kami. Dia gadis yang baik, tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri kalau aku menyukai Tsugumi Seishiro-san.

.

.

"Waaa... Miyanagi!"

"Suzuya... tolong kirim abuku ke rumahku, oke."

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Kosaki-chan... dia..."

Sahabatku, Miyanagi Satou, menyaksikan kalau gadis yang disukainya memberikan cokelat (sebenarnya baru akan memberikan) kepada Ichijou Raku. Dia pasti baru menyadari kalau gadis yang disukainya itu sejak awal sudah menyukai Ichijou-kun. Tsugumi-san juga menyukai Ichijou-kun. Kami berdua benar-benar menyedihkan, menyukai gadis yang jelas-jelas menyukai orang yang sama.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranku mentraktirmu makan. Kau mau apa?"

"Beneran ya."

XXX

Tak terasa sekarang aku sudah kelas dua. Waktu memang berjalan dengan cepat. Banyak hal terjadi misalnya seperti Miyanagi yang berubah jadi pastry chef sejak mulai kelas dua, atau Miyanagi yang memantapkan niatnya untuk memberikan surat cinta pada Onodera-san namun tidak jadi karena dia salah loker hahaha maksudku bagaimana mungkin dia bisa salah loker dan memasukkan surat cinta yang ternyata amplop kosong itu ke loker anak kelas satu. Sebenarnya sampai sekarang aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa Miyanagi menyukai Onodera-san, pernah suatu ketika aku bertanya padanya apa yang dia sukai dari Onodera-san dan jawabannya "Sama alasannya sepertimu. Aku juga tidak tahu, tanpa aku sadari aku selalu mencarinya ditengah keramaian, aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum untukku namun itu tidak mungkin, kau tahu... kita berdua benar-benar bodoh ya, kita menyukai seorang gadis yang menyukai orang lain tapi itu juga kan mengapa kita menyukai mereka, setidaknya aku begitu. Aku menyukai Kosaki-chan yang menyukai Ichijou-san."

Ketika aku mendengar jawaban itu, aku berpikir ah jadi begitu... it all make sense. Ketika melihat tingkah Tsugumi-san yang berbeda tiap kali berada dekat Ichijou-kun, tiap kali aku melihat wajah blushingnya karena Ichijou-kun, atau wajah sedihnya ketika mellihat Ichijou-kun dan Kirisaki-san, semua itu membuat aku berpikir aku ingin dia juga seperti itu denganku, maksudku seperti blushing dan lainnya.

Tapi dari semua itu aku hanya ingin dia melihatku, aku ingin dia menyadari kehadiranku, aku ingin dia menyisakan sedikit saja tempat dihatinya untukku.

"Suzuya!"

"Oh Miyanagi... ada apa?"

"Coba tebak? Aku... kerja paruh waktu loh."

"Oh ya, selamat deh kalo gitu."

"Kau tidak bertanya dimana?"

"Tidak usah ditebak juga sudah tahu. Dilihat dari sikapmu, pasti di suatu tempat yang ada hubungannya dengan Onodera-san."

"Ping pong! Hehe... kau memang sahabatku sejak kecil. Aku bekerja di toko kue depan rumahnya loh hehehehe."

"Kau mulai membuatku takut, Miyanagi."

"Habis... hanya itu saja kan yang bisa membuatku lebih dekat dengannya."

"Kau sudah tahu mau kemana pas waktu kosong kita saat field trip nanti?"

"Ah! Aku lupa!"

XXX

'Oh dia tertidur.'

'Oh dia marah.'

'Oh dia blushing.'

"...ya...uya...zuya...Suzuya! Ayo sekarang giliranmu jadi king."

"Nomor 1 belikan minuman dingin dan nomor 2 belikan camilan yang banyak lalu berikan semuanya pada Tsugumi Seishiro."

"EEH?!"

Sambil menunggu Moriyama dan Takeru aku melanjutkan lagi kegiatan observasi Tsugumi-san. Sebenarnya tempat duduk kami tidak berdekatan tapi dari tempatku duduk, aku masih bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Aku belum pernah bilang ya kalo mataku ini sangat jeli. Ya... sebagai pemain sepak bola, aku harus punya penglihatan yang jeli, kalau tidak aku tidak bisa menembakkan bola ke gawang atau mengoperkan bola ke teman satu tim yang menguntungkan. Tidak lama, Moriyama dan Takeru membawa minuman dingin dan camilan kepada Tsugumi-san. Sekilas aku bisa melihat wajah bingungnya yang mengarah ke dua orang didepannya itu, Kirisaki-san dan Tachibana-san segera mengambil minuman dan camilan itu. Takeru dan Moriyama pun kembali ke temoat duduk kami.

"Aah... aku benar-benar gugup." - Takeru

"Ya... aku pikir aku bakal ngompol di celana." - Moriyama

"Ada apa?"

"Aku rasa aku tahu mengapa banyak cewek di sekolah kita yang menyukai Tsugumi-san." - Moriyama

"Emang ada apa?"

"Dia benar-benar..." - Takeru

Sekarang aku jadi penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan mereka. Harusnya aku saja yang kesana tapi. Tiba-tiba Miyanagi menyikut tanganku, sontak aku menoleh kearahnya yang menggerakkan matanya ke atas. Aku jadi bingung lalu aku melihat ke arah Moriyama dan Takeru yang jadi tegang, membuatku semakin bingung jadi aku melihat kearah sampingku dan...

"Waaa!"

"Oh maaf mengagetkanmu. Ojou menyuruhku untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padamu."

"Ngga apa-apa, lagipula itu cuma permainan."

Gawat aku benar-benar nervous akut.

"Meskipun itu cuma permainan tapi aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Tsugumi-san."

Setelah mengatakan itu dia kembali lagi ke tempat duduknya. Bahkan hanya melihat punggungnya yang menjauh sudah mampu membuat jantungku masih berdetak tak karuan.

XXX

"Suzuya-kun, untuk waktu kosong kita nanti kita akan pergi ke kuil Awaya Daisanji dan Eigamura."

"Miyanagi sudah diberitahu, Yuu?"

"Tanpa diberitahu juga dia sudah pasti kesana."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu karena Onodera-san ada disana. Kemarin aku mendengar rencana mereka di pemandian air panas penginapan."

Yuuki Kana adalah teman kecilku juga. Kurasa dia menyukai Miyanagi sejak kecil tapi sejak SMA kami sudah tidak pernah lagi mengobrol. Makanya aku iri dengan Ichijou-kun dan Kanakura-sensei, aku dengar mereka teman masa kecil dan bahkan tinggal serumah. Ah tapi itu tidak penting. Terpenting sekarang aku akan bersenang-senang selama fieldtrip sekolah kali ini.

Keesokan harinya grup kami yang terdiri dari Miyanagi Satou, aku, Yuuki Kana, Fujiyama Hishiro, Aki Haruna, dan Rui Takuya. Ngomong-ngomong Haruna dan Takuya adalah laki-laki kalau kalian bertanya-tanya. Pertama kali kami berteman adalah kelas satu, aku pikir keduanya adalah seorang gadis dan aku langsung memanggilnya dengan nama depan mereka tanpa honorific aku pikir saat itu nama depan mereka Aki dan Rui, yaa... sejak saat itu aku memanggil mereka dengan nama depan mereka terus.

"Miyanagi, sejak kapan kau suka makanan manis?" tanya Haruna.

"Sejak aku lahir." jawab Miyanagi.

"Ah iya aku ingat, Sacchan pernah menghabiskan tiga bungkus gula saat dia kelas satu SD pas pelajaran tata boga." timpal Yuu.

"Iya... lalu dia memasukkan gula ke dalam mesin cuci karena mirip deterjen pas PERSAMI hahahaha sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa mengingatnya." timpalku.

Miyanagi hanya tertawa mendengarnya namun sejurus kemudian tawanya terhenti dan tubuhnya menegang. Saat aku menoleh kesamping kiriku, ah... grup mereka juga disini.

"Kosaki-chan, bagaimana kalau kita membawa pulang manisan jepang untuk Haru-chan?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita juga membawa pulang untuk Ichijou-kun?"

"Raku? Ah tapi dia kan bisa beli sendiri."

"Kukuku... jadi begitu, ehem... ehem..."

Meja kami tidak terlalu jauh jadi aku bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Ketika Maiko Shuu menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Kirisaki-san, Onodera-san, Miyamoto-san, dan Tsugumi-san keempatnya langsung pergi dari sana. Aku tidak tahu mengapa. Ah... meskipun cuma sebentar aku senang bisa melihat Tsugumi-san. Waktu kemarin aku juga sempat menonton pertunjukan laga Tsugumi-san dari awal hingga akhir. Ya bahkan ketika Ichijou-kun berakting sebagai gadis sekalipun.

"Oi Suzuya, Miyanagi, kita ke Awaya sekarang."

"Iya iya."

Sesampainya di Awaya Daisanji aku melihat pemandangan yang... aku bahkan tidak sanggup meneruskannya. Kirisaki-san dan Tachibana-san terlihat membidik Ichikou-kun dengan panah mereka, Miyamoto-san yang melempar batu hitam kepada Maiko-kun lalu Onodera-san dan Tsugumi-san yang membidik Ichijou-kun dengan panah mereka.

"Anak muda, kau tak perlu menggunakan panah lagi untuk mendapatkan cinta gadis yang kau sukai. Aku bisa melihatnya kalau kau akan menikah dengannya."

Aku mendengar seorang nenek berkata begitu pada Miyanagi, tentu saja Miyanagi percaya begitu saja. Lalu nenek itu melihat kearahku dan tersenyum tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Tooru, Sachin, ayo!"

XXX

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat sekali lagi kami sudah kelas tiga. Aku sudah pensiun dari klub sepak bola. Aku tidak perlu ikut ujian masuk universitas karena aku sudah masuk universitas pilihanku melalui rekomendasi klub. Sejak memasuki kelas tiga, aku jarang melihat Tsugumi-san. Aku dengar dari Miyanagi, dia bolos sekolah untuk mencari Kirisaki-san. Sekolah tidak lagi menyenangkan tanpa kehadiran Tsugumi-san.

"Suzuya!"

"Ada apa Miyanagi?"

"Kau... mau tidak ikut...denganku?"

"Kemana?"

"Tenku Park."

"Ngapain?"

"Tsugumi-san juga akan kesana. Aku dengar dari bosku tempatku kerja paruh waktu, Kosaki-chan dan Ichijou bakal kesana. Maiko dan Miyamoto juga kesana."

"Iya... tapi untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Entah mengapa aku hanya ingin ada disana."

"Aku pikir kau sudah menyerah..."

"Kau benar. Lebih baik aku menunggunya."

XXX

Sudah lebih dari setahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya, sejak masa remajaku di bangku SMA dan sejak aku duduk di bangku kuliah. Miyanagi melanjutkan studinya ke luar negeri. Dia bilang dia ingin belajar membuat kue yang sebenarnya hingga ketika dia punya nyali dan masih memiliki perasaan untuk Onodera-san, dia bisa dengan tegas menyatakan perasaannya padanya. Aku? Kalau kau bertanya maka aku akan menjawabnya, aku melanjutkan kuliahku dan tetap menjadi atlet sepak bola. Selain itu aku juga belajar bela diri, tembak menembak, panahan, dan semua hal yang harus dimiliki oleh seorang pria untuk melindungi wanita yang dicintainya. Oh selama aku kuliah, aku sempat berpacaran namun tidak bertahan lama karena kau tahu kan? Aku masih sampai detik ini menyukainya, tidak. Aku masih sampai detik ini mencintainya. Aku mengoleksi majalah yang ada fotonya, aku juga mereka acara tv yang ada dirinya, aku bahkan pernah bela-bela bolos dari kuliah hanya untuk menghadiri fashion shownya. Rambutnya kini panjang.

Ngomong-ngomong ini adalah semester akhir dalam kuliahku dan aku tinggal menunggu wisuda, aku juga sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai pegawai di kementerian pertahanan dan keamanan. Sebenarnya pekerjaanku lebih kearah jadi pengawal. Aku mengambil jurusan hukum dan ketika aku praktek lapang di MENHANKAM, mereka merekrutku jadi semacam pengawal gitu dan aku juga dapat gaji jadi aku sangat bersyukur.

Selama aku bekerja disana, aku juga sering bertemu dengan Ichijou-kun. Dia adalah anak magang disana, dia baru saja menyelesaikan ujian CPNS dan sambil menunggu hasilnya dia magang di tempatku bekerja. Wajar saja kalau dia ditempatkan disana apalagi dari latar belakang keluarganya. Kami jadi akrab sejak saat itu.

"Suzuya, kau sudah dapat undangan pernikahanku dengan Chitoge?" Ichijou-kun bertanya.

"Belum. Aku belum mengeceknya. Apa aku diundang juga?"

Hari itu kami sedang berbincang di dekat kantorku, Ichijou-kun sedang ada urusan di KEMENHANKAM.

"Tentu saja. Aku yakin Tsugumi pasti akan datang juga."

Aku langsung menegang ketika namanya disebut.

"Kau sengaja mengundangku agar aku bertemu dengannya..."

Aku merasa bodoh sekali menanyakan hal itu.

"Ya. Tsugumi salah satu teman dekatku yang berharga dan aku ingin dia menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Aku yakin kau bisa memberikan itu untuknya. Kau harus mengatakannya dengan jelas, jangan sampai terlambat."

Kalimat terakhirnya terdengar jauh ditelingaku.

"Apa kau menyesal telah memilih Kirisaki-san?"

"Hah? Oh... tidak, sama sekali tidak. Hanya saja tiap kali memikirkan perjalananku dengannya, aku masih tidak percaya bahwa aku akan benar-benar jatuh cinta dengannya dan akan menikah dengannya. Aku harap Tachibana dan Onodera bisa menemukan kebahagiaannya."

"Aku kalah."

Ichijou-kun memandangku bingung ketika aku menyuarakan pikiranku itu. Pria disampingku itu terlalu baik untuk ukuran Yakuza, dia seperti yang digambarkan oleh Miyanagi ketika dia bilang padaku untuk menyerah pada perasaannya terhadap Onodera-san.

XXX

Tepat di depan ruangan pengantin wanita aku melihatnya berbincang dengan Ichijou sebelum Ichijou masuk ke ruangan itu. Aku masih melihat rona merah di wajah cantiknya saat Ichijou masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Sesaat dia berbalik menuju tempatku berdiri. Saat itu juga mata kami bertemu namun dia tidak mengenaliku.

"Tsugumi-san."

Dia berhenti tepat didepanku. Aku bahkan masih merasakan debaran jantungku yang keras. Aku melihat sekilas ke arah ruangan pengantin wanita sebelum kembali menatap Tsugumi-san dihadapanku.

"Apa kau mengingatku, Tsugumi-san?"

Dia terlihat berpikir keras. Sudah pasti ingatan seorang anak SMA yang memberikan surat cinta padanya tidak ada lagi diingatannya. Itu membuatku sedih.

"Maaf aku tidak mengingatmu. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Ya. Aku Suzuya Tooru. Orang yang memberikan surat cinta padamu."

Sepertinya dia baru menyadarinya. Matanya membulat dan wajahnya agak merona. Wow... aku sudah berapa lama tidak melihat reaksinya yang satu ini.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Ichijou mengundangku."

"Oh."

Dia menunduk. Apa mungkin karena dia bersalah telah menolakku?

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik. Maaf waktu itu aku menolakmu. Aku..."

"Tidak apa. Kau tidak menyukaiku jadi wajar kau menolakku. Sebenarnya sejak saat itu aku masih memperhatikanmu dari jauh hahaha menyeramkan bukan?"

Aku tertawa canggung. Aku tidak mau dia merasa canggung denganku. Untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara kami, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memberikannya candaan.

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk menjadi istri kedua Ichijou bukan?"

"Ap-apa?! Aku.. aku tidak... mengapa kau mengatakan itu?"

Wajahnya memerah seluruhnya. Suaranya yang bergetar entah karena malu atau marah aku tidak tahu tapi mendengarnya dan melihat ekspresinya membuatku tertawa kecil. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada wanita ini.

"Dari reaksimu di depan ruang pengantin wanita tadi kau seperti masih menyimoan perasaan untuknya apa aku salah?"

Dia terlihat terkejut. Wajahnya kembali memerah. Melihat ekspresinya itu aku mulai pesimis, mungkin sudah tidak ada lagi kesempatan untukku.

"Itu... tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku... sudah tidak. Tapi bagaimana kau tahu?"

Dia menatapku serius. Tanpa kusadari aku menahan nafasku sejak tadi.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku selalu memperhatikanmu."

"Begitu?"

"Kau berubah..."

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang kau berubah. Kau berubah jadi lebih feminin dan lebih terbuka... ya terbuka... sangat terbuka."

"Kau melihat ke arah mana?!"

Dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk meninjuku mungkin tapi aku menahannya.

"Mau gimana lagi... aku langsung datang kesini tanpa ganti kostum dulu. Uuh... pantas saja semua mata tertuju padaku."

Dia terlihat menggemaskan dimataku dengan ekspresi malu-malu dan cemberutnya itu.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan ini padamu sejak aku menerima surat cinta itu tapi tidak aku katakan, jadi... mengapa aku? Mengapa kau memberikan itu padaku?"

Kini aku yang terkejut. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan kalau pertanyaan itu akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

"Awalnya aku tidak peduli namun tiba-tiba saja mataku selalu menemukanmu ditengah keramaian, kau mungkin tidak tahu tapi aku selalu berhenti ketika aku melihatmu dihadapanku, tubuhku tak bisa digerakkan. Rasanya seperti semua orang disekitarku menghilang dan hanya ada kau saja. Aku tidak mengerti awalnya mengapa, aku belum pernah merasakan yang seperti itu tapi tiba-tiba saja aku sudah terjatuh kedalamnya dan tanpa aku sadari aku jatuh cinta padamu. Kau selalu datang kepikiranku disaat yang tak terduga, saat aku mendengar namamu tubuhku tiba-tiba saja menegang dan waktu seakan terhenti, saat aku melihatmu tanpa sadar aku menahan nafasku. Perasaanku semakin hari semakin menjadi, aku ingin mengatakannya langsung padamu namun aku tidak bisa. Aku terlalu gugup untuk bisa bicara denganmu karena itu aku menulis surat cinta itu."

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat masa-masa remajaku. Bagaimana dia tersenyum, tertawa, malu-malu, meskipun semua ekspresi yang kulihat itu bukan untukku tapi saat itu diam-diam aku berdoa pada Tuhan agar dia menunjukkan ekspresi itu hanya untukku.

Aku memperhatikan ekspresinya setelah aku mengatakan alasanku memberikannya surat cinta namun dia tetap bergeming. Dia masih menatapku dengan tatapan yang aku tidak tahu apa artinya. Itu membuatku gugup.

"Kau membuatku gugup."

Tanpa sadar aku menyuarakan pikiranku.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu..."

Aku mendengar dia mengatakan itu. Aku menunggunya untuk kembali mengatakan sesuatu namun dia kembali diam dan sedikit memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tsugumi-san... aku, aku selalu mencintaimu."

Ya ampun apa yang kukatakan barusan. Aku tidak bisa berhenti.

"Kau orang pertama yang mengajarkanku bagaimana mencintai seseorang dengan tulus. Kau orang yang mengajarkan banyak hal padaku. Aku seperti sekarang ini, berbicara menyuarakan isi hatiku, menyatakan perasaanku padamu seperti saat ini karena kau. Untuk itu aku bersyukur pernah bertemu denganmu. Terima kasih untuk semua hal yang kau ajarkan padaku. Sebenarnya aku sudah sering mencoba melupakanmu dengan menyukai orang lain namun pada akhirnya aku menyadarinya orang yang benar-benar ada dihatiku adalah kau."

Rasanya lega sekali. Seperti beban berat yang diangkat.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya Tsugumi-san. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu."

Aku berjalan melewatinya sebelum akhirnya berbalik.

"Kau tahu... alasanku datang kesini sebenarnya bukan hanya Ichijou mengundangku namun aku juga ingin bertaruh pada takdirku. Jika aku bertemu denganmu disini dan mungkin... mungkin sedikit saja kau mungkin masih mengingatku, aku pikir aku masih punya kesempatan untuk kau dan aku memulai dari awal. Jika saat itu terjadi aku akan mengungkapkan sekali lagi dan berharap kali ini kau akan membalasnya tapi ketika itu terjadi... entah mengapa aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu hal yang paling ingin kukatakan padamu."

Aku pun berbalik meninggalkannya. Aku mencari Ichijou untuk mengucapkan selamat padanya.

"Suzuya, terima kasih sudah datang."

"Ya, aku kan sudah bilang aku pasti datang. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat padamu, Ichijou. Selamat atas pernikahanmu."

"Tidak berjalan lancar ya..."

Ah aku memang tidak akan menang melawan orang ini. Dia bahkan berkata seperti itu dengan wajah khawatir. Aku pun menepuk pundaknya dan berbalik meninggalkan gedung itu.

XXX

 **NORMAL POV**

"Darling, kau tahu tidak kemana perginya Tsugumi?" Tanya Chitoge diruang tunggu pengantin wanita.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengannya sebelum kesini. Aku akan mencarinya." Jawab Raku lalu keluar ruangan untuk mencari Tsugumi.

"Suzuya, terima kasih sudah datang."

"Tentu saja. Aku kan bilang pasti datang."

Ada yang aneh dari penampilan pria yang dipanggil Suzuya itu, dia terlihat seperti mau menangis dimata Raku. Raku pun langsung mengerti apa yang terjadi pada temannya itu.

"Tidak berjalan lancar ya..."

Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa tapi Raku tahu kalau dia tepat sasaran. Raku melihat temannya itu meninggalkan gedung dan dia baru ingat untuk mencari Tsugumi. Sebelum Raku berlari mencari model pribadi calon istrinya itu Tsugumi sudah kembali ke gedung pernikahan dan ada yang aneh dengannya. Tapi Raku tidak tahu apa.

"Ichijou Raku, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku mencarimu. Honey mencemaskanmu."

"Ojou?"

Tsugumi pun segera menemui Ojou-nya itu. Kali ini Raku benar-benar yakin kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Tsugumi dan itu ada hubungannya dengan Suzuya. Disaat seperti ini, Raku benar-benar tidak menyukai sifat suka ikut campurnya, sense of justice-nya benar-benar menggelitiknya.

 **Di Ruangan Pengantin Wanita, tempat Chitoge dan Tsugumi...**

"Tsugumi, ada apa?" Tanya Chitoge.

"Apa Raku melakukan tindakan senonoh padamu!?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Ojou. Kau kan tahu dia bukan pria seperti itu."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Apa kau sakit? Apa aku terlalu banyak memberikanmu kerjaan?"

"Ojou. Ini hari pernikahanmu. Berhentilah mengkhawatirkan segala sesuatu. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja... Ojou, apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu saja. Go Ahead."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat kau kabur dari rumah dulu?"

"Eeh? Kenapa kau..."

"..."

"Aku mendengar Kosaki kalau dia mencintai Raku sejak lama. Sejak saat itu aku memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan, aku selalu mencintai Raku dan aku saat itu menyadari bahwa aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya namun aku mendengar Raku juga mencintai Kosaki dan sisanya seperti yang kau tahu."

"Chitoge-chan."

Kosaki pun memasuki ruangan Chitoge diikuti oleh Ruri dan Yui. Marika? Wanita itu memilih untuk menggoda Raku. Kalau Chitoge tidak ditahan oleh Kosaki dan Ruri, mungkin dia sudah menemui Marika dengan gaun pengantinnya itu dan menendangnya seperti yang dia lakukan saat SMA ketika Marika memeluk Raku.

"Apa kau sudah siap?"

"Iya."

====SKIP TIME====

Pernikahan Raku dan Chitoge pun selesai sudah dan mereka akhirnya resmi jadi suami istri. Sekarang keduanya sedang berganti baju untuk resepsi pernikahan mereka masih digedung yang sama.

Tsugumi melihat sekelilingnya namun yang dicarinya tak ada. Sejak mendengar pengakuannya, Tsugumi terus saja memikirkannya.

"Apa kau mencari Suzuya?"

"Maiko Shuu!"

"Jadi..."

"Iya. Aku mencarinya."

"Dia sudah pulang."

"Oh."

"Kau mungkin bisa menemuinya di tempat itu."

"Terima kasih, Maiko Shuu."

Tsugumi pun bergegas ke tempat yang dimaksud Shuu.

XXX

"Ternyata kau benar-benar seperti yang dikatakan Ruri-sama. Ace-nya klub sepak bola SMA Bonyari."

Pria itupun menghentikan sepak bolanya dan berbalik menghadap Tsugumi. Tsugumi melihat sekelilingnya.

"Tsugumi-san?"

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Pria itu terlihat terkejut namun ada senyuman diwajahnya yang lelah. Pria itu mengambil jasnya dan memberikannya pada Tsugumi.

"Tsugumi-san, pakailah jasku. Maaf jasku tidak wangi dan mungkin bau keringat tapi aku tidak mau pria lain melihat kostummu itu. Lagipula melihatmu begitu, aku tidak tahu harus melihat kemana." Ujar pria itu memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Pria itupun berjalan mendekat kearah Tsugumi dan tanpa peringatan, pria itu menggendong Tsugumi dan meletakkannya dibangku tempat jasnya tadi ditaruh. Dia lalu berlari ke lokernya mengambil sebuah kotak dan kembali ke tempat Tsugumi.

Pria itu mengambil kaki Tsugumi lalu membersihkan kakinya dengan alkohol sebelum memberikan salep untuk kaki lecet. Dia juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan kaki Tsugumi yang lain.

"Ah maaf. Aku hanya ingin mengobati kakimu."

Pria itu tergagap dan dia terlihat salah tingkah. Tsugumi tertawa kecil melihatnya. Jantungnya mulai berdetak cepat.

"Tsugumi-san, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku kesini untuk merespon pengakuanmu."

Wajah pria itu memerah seluruhnya.

"Aku tidak suka ini. Aku seperti bocah SMA saja. Aku benar-benar menyedihkan." Gumam pria itu pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Tsugumi.

"Aku tidak tahu apapun tentangmu." Mulai Tsugumi.

Pria itu menoleh ke arah Tsugumi.

"Kau bilang begitu membuatku sadar kalau aku juga tidak tahu apapun tentangmu."

"Karena itu... aku belum bisa membalas perasaanmu padaku."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Tapi... sejak aku mendengar pengakuanmu. Tanpa sadar aku jadi memikirkanmu dan aku berpikir aku jadi ingin mengenalnya. Aku ingin mengetahui tentangnya."

Pria itu menatap Tsugumi dengan serius. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut dan dia tidak tahu harus merespon apa.

"Apa itu berarti kau...?"

"Tidak. Bukan begitu."

Pria itu langsung lunglai, namun dia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Tsugumi disampingnya.

"Suzuya Tooru, aku ingin menjadi temanmu."

Suzuya tertawa.

"Baiklah... baiklah. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya bukan jika kau yang meminta."

"Jadi kau mau menjadi temanku."

"Iya. Ini adalah awal yang bagus untuk kita. Jadi... karena kita sudah jadi teman, aku ingin kau memanggilku dengan nama kecilku dan aku juga... ah aku tetap akan memanggilmu dengan Tsugumi-san."

"Baiklah, Tooru."

Tanpa disadari keduanya hari itu adalah awal dari kisah cinta mereka yang berujung pada pernikahan.

XXX

 **TAMAT**

Halo... aku edogawa Luffy. Ini fic nisekoi pertamaku. RakuxChitoge adalah OTP-ku. Saat aku membaca nisekoi dari awal samoe akhir dari awal sampe akhir, saat membaca chapter omake dimana Haku, anak Chitoge dan Raku bertemu dengan Sasa, anak Onodera dengan Miyanagi. Karena anak Onodera, surnamenya ganti jadi Miyanagi. Disitulah muncul Miyanagi Satou, di fic ini, aku pikir kenapa tidak... yang jadi suami Onodera sebenarnya orang mengenalnya sejak sekolah dan ya... begitulah. Lalu aku berpikir bagaimana kalau Suzuya dengan Tsugumi. Menurutku mereka pasangan yang cocok. Jadilah fanfic ini.

Saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, membaca dan mereview, mereview tanpa membaca, nge-fav, nge-follow, dan semua reader yang udah mampir kesini bahkan cuma liat judulnya doang. Terima kasih banyak.


End file.
